In marketing products, it is often essential to display the products in an inviting fashion to potential purchasers, such as in a retail store. In such instances, it is highly desirable that the product packaging, such as a paperboard carton, be suitable for displaying the product. Although plastic blister packs have been successfully used to display products without disrupting the packaging, most paperboard display cartons require that the carton be opened before the product inside can be displayed. Examples of such cartons are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,251; 3,208,583; 1,925,102; 4,113,100; 3,659,707; and 4,000,811.
It is also desirable in paperboard packaging to use as little paperboard as possible. If the product shape is appropriate, a wedge-shaped container requires multiple closure panels at only one end of the container. An example of a wedge-shaped container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,974. However, the waxed paper milk carton shown therein in constructed from a blank having a highly irregular, and therefore inefficient, shape.